


Sandwiches and Baby Pictures

by StoneThrowAway



Series: A Series of First Meetings, Love and Madness [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a dork, Felix is in love with a sandwich, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy as hell, M/M, cafe setting, chan almost dies on all there dates, chan threatens felix with his baby photos, felix plays wingman and regrets it, hes clumsy, how do you tag, it doesnt work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneThrowAway/pseuds/StoneThrowAway
Summary: Chan was going to kill Felix. He wasn't staring. He wasn't!orFelix regrets playing wingman for Chan and the pretty cashier. At least he gets to enjoy his sandwich.





	Sandwiches and Baby Pictures

“Stop staring,” Felix said, scowling. “You're going to make me throw up on my sandwich with your puppy dog eyes.”

 

Instantly Chan whipped his head away from where he had been staring, very creepily might Felix add, for the last 20 minutes. He noted subconsciously as Felix freckles could be seen freely from the sunlight coming through the cafe windows, a soft grin forming quickly before Felix's words caught up to him.

 

“I wasn't staring!” Chan squeaked out, a faint blush covering his cheeks. 

 

Felix looked at him, unimpressed as he raised an eyebrow. “No, you were digging holes into the poor boy's face! Just go and talk to him!” 

 

“Shut up - like your any better!” Chan pointed back, “You have two your constantly staring longingly at!” 

 

Felix spluttered, “I do not -” 

 

“You do.” Chan countered, reaching for Felix's sandwich, pouting when his hand was slapped away. 

 

“Heathens do not touch my food,” Felix hissed, glaring at him without much heat in his eyes. “You are unworthy for how good this sandwich is.” 

 

Chan rolled his eyes at his best friend, “Mate, it's just a sandwich.” 

 

Felix screeched, starting other customers and drawing the eye of the cute boy working at cash. Chan wanted to die. He smiled apologetically towards those around them, unaware of the boys stare. 

 

“How dare you! I can't believe this! You mistake of the world, you did not just say that-” 

 

Chan groaned, “Lixie I'm sorry, I forgot your unparalleled love of food. Please save me oh lord in thy heavens, for I have sinned greatly.” 

 

Felix sniffled, “Not even God can save you from your blasphemy, you uncooked broccoli.” 

 

“...why am I friends with you?” Chan asked, looking at the ceiling. 

 

Suddenly Felix stood, a mischievous grin on his face, “Because of this.” 

 

Chan tensed as Felix practically skipped towards the front cash, “Felix no -” 

 

“Be back in a minute Christopher!” he fucking cackled as he walked towards Chan's doom with a bounce in his step.

 

Chan wanted to die. He already had his will and testament written out (it's never too early to be prepared). He'd have to write Felix out though (like he would), maybe replace him with that adorable kid with braces that lived in the apartment next to there's. He'd want to be cremated, his ashes spread over the sea or maybe just put in a jar and placed on a shelf so he can watch Felix fail at life even in death. He was in a good place in his life, good job, nice apartment, good neighbours. He was ok to die then. 

 

Chan put in his head in his hands as he watched Felix talk, moving his hands wildly towards the cashier who looked slightly confused. Felix must have said a joke because suddenly Chan was seeing an angel. 

 

“Hey Chrissie!” he was going to murder Felix Lee. His mother would understand, she loved Chan. “Come here!” 

 

Forcing himself to his feet, he trudged towards Felix, whose grin widened even more. God, he was so getting him back for this. He had Changbin and Hyunjins numbers. He had embarrassing baby photos. 

 

“Chan this is Woojin,” Felix said, leaning casually against the counter as if he wasn't the devil himself. “Woojin, this is Chan.” 

 

“Hi!” Woojin looked even more beautiful up close, Chan was going to combust. 

 

“H-hi I'm Chan,” he cursed himself, “You already know that…” 

 

Woojin giggled and Chan knew he was staring at him with lovestruck eyes. 

 

Felix gagged, stepping away from the counter and waving, “Well, I'll leave you two…I've got a sandwich to enjoy.” He sent a pointed glare towards Chan.

 

“I said I was sorry!” Chan groaned back, fully forgetting he was in front of the boy if his literal dreams. 

 

Felix made a face at him. Oh, Changbin and Hyunjin were so going to get baby pictures. 

 

“What happened?” Woojin asked sweetly, smiling as he leaned against the counter. 

 

Chan subconsciously leaned forwards as well, “Well I tried to eat some of his sandwiches.” 

 

“You didn't,” Woojin smile widely and holy shit Chan was a goner.

 

“Yeah, big mistake if it's Felix you're trying to steal food from. The kid once literally bit this guy he was going on a date with cause he tried to steal some of his sweet potato fries.” 

 

“Really?” Woojin let out a loud laugh, eyes crinkling. “I hope you aren't like that,” 

 

Chan held his breath, “Well, do you wanna find out?” 

 

He could feel Felix's eyes digging into the back of his head, but he didn't dare pull his eyes from the wall just behind Woojins head. 

 

A hand touched his own and Chan forced himself to look at Woojin. 

 

He felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the grin on Woojins face. 

 

“I'd love too. But if you end up biting me, I may have to reconsider the second date.” 

 

Chan swore he was in love. 

 

He went back to the table with a dopey smile on his face, plopping down on the chair across from Felix. 

 

“I regret helping you already,” Felix said, a look of disgust forming on his face as he looked at Chan's grin, although you could see the happiness in his eyes.

 

Chan glared towards him, pulling out his phone and quickly sending out a particularly ugly photo of Felix to Changbin and Hyunjin. 

 

Felix glared towards him as he showed his screen towards him, “I hate you,”

 

Chan just smiled evilly, “Love you Yongbok,” 

 

Felix's glare turned lethal, eyes narrowing and mouth opening to yell at Chan. Then his own phone went off. 

 

Chan looked smug as Felix blushed at the name that popped up. 

 

He felt eyes on him and turned his gaze towards Woojin, who smiled widely and waved towards him. 

 

Chan felt himself melt, waving back, a soft smile forming on his lips. 

 

He had a date tomorrow. 

 

(Chan ended up getting a second date, even though he choked on a slice of bread in the middle of their date. Woojin had to smack him on the back multiple times before Chan could breathe again. 

 

Their second, third and fourth date went just as well (Chan consistently almost died at each one), and by the end of the fourth date, Woojin had a sweetly asked Chan to be his boyfriend. Chan ended up fainting.

 

Felix was happy for his best friend, he liked Woojin and was glad to pass off the duty of watching over the mess that was Bang ‘Christopher’ Chan. 

 

He did slightly regret helping his dork of a best friend land a boyfriend as every time they visited the cafe, Chan and Woojin would make lovesick faces at one another until Felix almost threw up. On the plus side, Woojin gave Felix free things. Like cookies, or muffins. Sometimes a sandwich.

 

Chan later ended up playing wingman for Felix - but that's another story.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys this little first meeting of Woochan! 
> 
> Who should I do next? (Any Stray Kid ship applies!)


End file.
